


Cyber boyfriend

by b2utiful



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Summary: A pesar de nunca haberse visto en persona, Seungcheol y Jihoon son mejores amigos desde hace meses.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	Cyber boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es completamente ficticia. Ten siempre mucho cuidado de con quién hablas por internet y jamás compartas fotos o información privada con desconocidos.

Miró la hora en la pantalla de su móvil por novena vez. Las siete menos cuarto. Suspiró y desbloqueó el teléfono para repasar de nuevo la conversación. Quizá se había equivocado y estaba esperando en el lugar u hora equivocados.

 **Seungcheol**  
¿Conoces el parque del lago?  
Ese en el que siempre hay muchos patitos  
20:16

 **Jihoon**  
Si  
Está cerca de mi casa  
20:18

 **Seungcheol**  
Genial  
¿Nos vemos allí mañana por la tarde?  
20:18

 **Jihoon**  
¿Te va bien sobre las seis y media?  
20:19

 **Seungcheol**  
Perfecto  
Nos vemos junto a la fuente ^^  
20:19

 **Jihoon**  
Allí estaré  
😊  
20:20

Bloqueó de nuevo el teléfono y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el parque correcto. A lo lejos podía ver a niños en la orilla del lago dando de comer a los patos, y la única fuente del parque estaba justo a su derecha.

De pronto, los nervios que tenía desde hacía horas por verlo por fin en persona, se convirtieron en pánico. ¿Y si no venía? Vale, la idea de conocerse había sido de Seungcheol, pero, ¿y si se había arrepentido?

Dejó salir un pesado suspiro y se acercó a uno de los bancos. Si Seungcheol iba a darle plantón, era mejor esperar sentado.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, empezó a mover sus pies sobre las piedrecitas que había alrededor, dándole suaves patadas mientras que, de vez en cuando, miraba la hora en su teléfono. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y en las piedras del suelo, que no notó cómo Seungcheol venía corriendo hacia él hasta que lo tuvo justo delante.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Jihoon —dijo mientras se doblaba hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Jihoon estaba a punto de contestar, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando Seungcheol levantó la cabeza, cruzando la mirada con la suya.

—El metro se ha averiado y nos hemos quedado encerrados en el vagón más de 20 minutos. Ahí abajo no tenía cobertura y después la batería de mi móvil ha muerto, así que no tenía forma de avisarte —explicó Seungcheol.

Hacía ya casi medio año desde que conoció a Seungcheol a través de las redes sociales, y más de cinco meses desde que empezaron a hablar a diario a través de mensajes hasta el punto en el que se habían vuelto el mejor amigo del otro. También habían hablado por teléfono un par de veces e incluso habían hecho una videollamada, y Jihoon estaría mintiendo si dijese que no encontraba a Seungcheol bastante atractivo. Pero de ahí a verse en persona, las cosas cambiaban mucho. Estaba claro que las cámaras no le hacían justicia porque, ahora que por fin podía verlo en persona, cara a cara, podía jurar que nunca había visto a un chico como él.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó Seungcheol cuando vio que Jihoon no decía nada.

Fue ahí cuando el menor se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente embobado mirándolo.

—No, no pasa nada. Acabo de llegar también —mintió Jihoon a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Seungcheol le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y Jihoon sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.

—Menos mal, estaba pasándolo mal solo de pensar que te estaba haciendo esperar —dijo aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

Jihoon se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar el uno junto al otro en completo silencio, aunque Jihoon iba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hacía semanas que se preguntaba si lo que sentía por Seungcheol eran sentimientos de amistad o era algo más, y ahora que por fin lo veía en persona, tenía aún más dudas.

Al mirar a Seungcheol, se encontró con su mirada clavada sobre él, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Jihoon algo confundido.

—Te he preguntado si quieres ir a dar de comer a los patitos o prefieres tomar un helado —dijo Seungcheol, aumentando aquella sonrisa que le estaba robando el corazón a Jihoon por momentos.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Jihoon—. Lo que tú prefieras.

—Entonces vamos a por un helado.

Se acercaron a un pequeño puesto y, tras la gran insistencia de Seungcheol por pagar por los dos, a lo que Jihoon acabó accediendo, se sentaron en un banco frente al algo. Ambos comían sus helados en silencio mientras observaban a los patos nadar tranquilamente.

Mientras Jihoon estaba más concentrado en intentar no mancharse con el helado, que ya estaba medio derretido, que en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Seungcheol aprovechó para colocar su mano sobre la mano libre de Jihoon que descansaba sobre el asiento del banco.

Jihoon lo dejó pasar, pensando que había sido un descuido y que el mayor retiraría la mano enseguida. Pero cuando pasaron los segundos y la mano del mayor seguía sobre la suya, su corazón se aceleró y sintió las famosas mariposas en su estómago por primera vez.

—Jihoon —habló Seungcheol, aun mirando hacia el frente—, hay algo que me gustaría decirte. —No hizo ninguna pausa para esperar a que el chico junto a él contestase, y continuó hablando—. Hace seis meses que nos conocemos y, en este tiempo, te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí. Al principio te consideraba como uno de mis mejores amigos, a pesar de no haberte visto nunca en persona, pero desde hace un tiempo atrás, me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ti va más allá de lo que siento por cualquiera de mis otros amigos.

Jihoon se había quedado petrificado mirando hacia el frente, de tal forma que el helado ya empezaba a formar un charco en el suelo.

—Lo que quiero decir es —continuó Seungcheol tras unos segundos en silencio, volviéndose esta vez hacia Jihoon, mirando su colorado rostro de perfil—, que me gustas, Jihoon.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron con sorpresa y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron desmesuradamente, a la vez que volvía a sentir mariposas en su estómago.

—Seungcheol...

—No estoy diciendo que esté enamorado de ti, ni te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio —interrumpió el mayor antes de que Jihoon pudiese decir nada más—. Sólo quiero que nos sigamos viendo como hoy, que nos sigamos conociendo.

Seungcheol guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Dejó salir un suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

—Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que correspondas mis sentimientos —continuó hablando—. Entiendo perfectamente si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí.

El mayor permaneció sentado unos segundos más, esperando a que Jihoon dijese algo, pero al no obtener nada más que un incómodo silencio, se levantó.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Jihoon sintió su mano fría después de que Seungcheol apartase la suya, y fue ahí cuando despertó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza, encontrándose con la espalda de Seungcheol y atrapó el borde de su camiseta antes de que comenzase a caminar.

—Espera —susurró el menor, haciendo que Seungcheol se volviese.

Cuando la mirada esperanzada de Seungcheol se encontró con los ojos de Jihoon, este sintió como si le faltase la respiración.

—Tú también me gustas, Seungcheol —dijo finalmente, y en el rostro del mayor se dibujó la sonrisa más bonita que Jihoon haya visto en su vida.


End file.
